The Fool
by Taomio
Summary: Aku berusaha keras untuk membuatnya bertahan. Tapi itu tidak mudah seperti yang kubayangkan, aku tak bisa berpegang pada angan-anganku. Ketika dia hanya berpegang pada masa lalu. MarkChan/MarkHyuck/Mark Lee/Haechan/Lee Donghyuck/GS/DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

Aku melihatnya, seorang gadis bersurai panjang yang tengah keluar dari kelas bersama kedua temannya.

Kumasukkan kedua tanganku ke kedua saku celana _ripped jeans_ ku, menghampirinya, tepat didepan hadapannya. Tanganku terangkat menyapanya, sekedar berbasa-basi. "Hai." Sapaku dengan senyuman yang kuharap tidak terlihat mencurigakan.

Dia memandangku heran bercampur bingung bersama dengan kedua temannya, respon yang sudah kuduga sejak awal ketika merencanakan hal ini. "Hai." Jawabnya mencoba bersikap sopan, mengesampingkan diriku yang bertingkah sok akrab.

"Na Jaemin?"

"Ya?"

Aku tahu dia masih bingung, tapi aku tidak ingin lebih lama lagi berbasa-basi. "Kau ada waktu?"

Dia mengerutkan dahinya, heran bukan main dengan pertanyaanku. "Ada apa?"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Kedua temannya meliriknya, heran juga. "Hanya kita berdua. Aku dan kau."

Mereka kembali berpandangan, mungkin sedikit khawatir dengan ajakanku. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, gadis itu menganggukan kepalanya, menyetujuinya.

"Kita bicara di luar."

Kedai kopi dekat kampus menjadi tujuanku. Tidak terlalu jauh untuk mengajaknya bicara empat mata.

Ia menatapku bimbang, masih berdiri di depan meja dengan balutan _dress_ navi selutut berlengan panjang _chiffon_ , kontras sekali dengan diriku yang hanya memakai kaos hitam dengan _cardigan_ kemeja dan celana _ripped jeans_ . Aku tersenyum simpul melihat perbedaan kami yang begitu jauh, walaupun kami sama-sama perempuan. Aku tahu, ini terkesan mendadak dan mencurigakan. Tapi aku tak bisa menahannya.

"Aku jamin aku orang baik. Jadi, tidak keberatankah jika kau duduk? Aku akan membelikanmu minuman."

Walaupun ia masih bimbang, namun pada akhirnya ia duduk juga. Masih menatapku bingung bercampur heran. Wajahnya tercetak jelas kalau banyak pertanyaan yang ia tujukan padaku sekarang, membuatku sedikit ingin tertawa akan rencanaku yang terlampau gila ini.

"Maafkan aku, jika aku bertingkah sok akrab denganmu. Aku tahu kau tidak mengenalku, tapi aku tahu siapa kau." Ia semakin membuat ekspresi bingung mendengarku berkata begitu. Mungkin perkataanku terdengar seperti omong kosong baginya. Tentu, aku tidak menyalahkannya. Ini sepenuhnya kesalahanku. Namun, ia masih diam sabar mendengarkanku.

"Aku yakin kau pernah melihatku disekitarmu. Dan aku juga yakin kau juga pernah mendengar namaku. Walaupun kita belum pernah berkenalan."

Ia memandangku sangsi, tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bingung yang ada dalam kepalanya. "Sebenarnya, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Sudut bibirku tertarik mendengar kejujurannya. Ah, benar. Dia tidak akan bisa mengerti begitu saja.

Aku memandangnya, memberikan tatapan sebiasa mungkin. Seolah kami sudah saling mengenal bertahun-tahun lamanya. "Aku tahu ini akan kedengaran gila. Tapi tadi malam dalam tidurnya, aku mendengar dia menyebutkan namamu."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanyanya lagi, mendesakku. Masih belum mengerti betul kemana percakapan ini akan berlabuh.

"Itu bukan pertama kalinya ia melakukannya. Untuk kesekian kali, ia memanggil namamu dalam tidurnya." Senyumku berubah menjadi masam. Kenapa juga aku harus memberitahunya?

"Maaf. Tapi jika kau terus mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak berarti. Aku akan pergi." Ia bahkan sudah berdiri, dan setelah ini aku tidak berniat menahannya lebih lama lagi jika ia tidak ingin meneruskan percakapan ini.

"Mark Lee."

Itu kata yang singkat yang kutahu dapat menahannya. Dan itu memang benar adanya. Nyatanya ia kini menatapku dengan pupil yang membesar, menatapku hampir tak percaya. Mungkin terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang kukatakan. Itu benar-benar kartu as.

"Sulit menghadapi kenyataan yang ada." Komentarku, lebih kutujukan pada diriku sendiri.

Ia kembali duduk. Tidak lama kemudian, pesanan kami datang. Dua buah _Americano_ dingin tersuguhkan diantara kami, memisahkan kami berdua dengan banyak alasan. Aku menyesap minumanku sebentar, ingin memberikan kesan bahwa diriku baik-baik saja. Namun sayangnya gadis didepanku ini tidak menyentuh minumannya sama sekali. Terus memandangku, meminta penjelasan dengan tatapan yang biru. Padahal kupikir dia akan menyukainya. Orang Korea mana yang tidak suka dengan _Americano_?

"Aku berusaha keras untuk membuatnya bertahan. Tapi itu tidak mudah seperti yang kubayangkan, aku tak bisa berpegang pada angan-anganku. Ketika dia hanya berpegang pada masa lalu."

Perasaanku kembali menjadi biru. Sialan. Kalau begini aku hanya bisa menertawakan diriku sendiri keras-keras.

"Aku disini bukan untuk menjatuhkanmu. Tapi kau yang memegang hatinya di telapak tanganmu. Dan itu menghancurkan dirinya." _Dan diriku tentunya._

"Maafkan aku."

Senyumku semakin masam. Bukan karena permintaan maafnya lebih tepatnya. "Dia sekarat. Dia membutuhkanmu."

Matanya mendesak keluar dan aku bisa melihat pendar-pendar sinar yang kabur setelah itu. Aku tersenyum. Setidaknya aku tahu bahwa gadis ini tidak akan meninggalkannya lagi.

"Dia koma, beberapa hari ini ia sudah mendapatkan kesadarannya, dan hanya namamu yang ada dipikirannya. Aku harap kau mau mendampinginya. Ini alamat rumah sakit dan kamarnya. Kau bisa datang kapan saja kau mau."

Kudorong secarik kertas yang sudah kutulis alamat rumah sakit beserta ruangan dan nomor kamar inap Mark. Dia menerimanya, dengan tatapan yang sendu. Dan lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya. Seharian ini aku tersenyum banyak. Entah itu patut disyukuri atau tidak.

"Terima kasih." Gumamnya sembari memegang secarik kertas itu layaknya barang yang sangat berharga.

"Tentu. Kalau begitu urusanku sudah selesai." Aku berdiri sembari mengambil minumanku, menyudahi pertemuanku dengannya. Tidak ada lagi alasan untuk menahannya lebih lama lagi.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih." Dia membungkuk padaku, dan aku lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersenyum padanya, kemudian menganggukan kepalaku. "Tak masalah." Ujarku santai, kemudian mendorong pintu untuk keluar.

"Tunggu!"

Aku menatapnya ingin tahu.

"Siapa namamu?"

Sudut bibirku semakin tertarik mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Nama tidaklah penting." Kumasukkan tanganku yang tidak memegang minuman ke saku celanaku. Aku menatapnya, tersenyum padanya. "Panggil saja aku, si bodoh."

Dan aku meninggalkannya, mengabaikan dirinya yang mungkin akan protes dengan jawabanku. Itu bukan urusanku sama sekali.

Aku Lee Donghyuck. Si bodoh yang jatuh cinta dengan orang bodoh yang masih mencintainya.

.

.

.

Gue buat apa, anjay?! /ditabok/

Gue lagi pengen galau sik. Lagian juga ini galaunya gak berat-berat amat kan yak? /digampol/

 _Fanfic_ kali ini keinspirasi ama lagunya _Lee Ann Womack – The Fool_ , tebak kapan ini lagu rilis? Taon 97 cuy xD padahal gue lahirnya 98. Maklumin ajah yak :V gue sukak banget lagu jaman 90an , /abaikan/

Buat kalian yang baca, semoga harinya menyenangkan ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Kupegang erat surat yang berada ditanganku. Aku tersenyum samar. Sudah lama sekali, sejak pertemuan terakhir kami setahun lalu.

"Bisa lihat undangannya?"

Seorang wanita menyambutku seramah mungkin. Kulebarkan senyumku. Dari awal aku memang sudah kelewat bodoh ya? Rasanya kuingin menertawai diriku lagi sebanyak mungkin yang bisa kulakukan.

Lihatlah dirinya di depan sana? Begitu bahagia—bersama dengannya, gadis yang selalu ia sebutkan dalam tidurnya.

Pada akhirnya kalian menikah. Aku turut berbahagia. Terdengar seperti kebohongan yang sudah kelewat batas. Aku lagi-lagi menertawai diriku keras-keras untuk kesekian kalinya.

Dari sepanjang waktu yang telah kami habiskan bersama. Hari ini dia benar-benar terlihat begitu gagah dan sialnya dia—si pengantin wanita juga tampak begitu cantik, serasi dengannya dari segi apapun. Kalian berdua terlihat begitu bersinar. Dengan tuxedo dan gaun putih yang kalian kenakan, aku merasa menjadi orang yang terpuruk—sejak awal kan?

Kuarahkan mataku berkeliling ruangan terbuka ini. Mencari tempat terindah untuk menikmati patah hati terakhirku. Setelah ini aku takkan lagi berusaha untuk menyatukannya. Aku akan membiarkannya menjadi dua bagian.

Aku tersenyum. Bahagia karena orang yang ada di lingkaran meja ini tidak ada yang kukenal. Membuatku lebih nyaman.

Tak kusangka dia akan menikah secepat ini. Begitu tiba-tiba, aku tersentak mendengarnya kala itu. Walaupun aku sudah tahu kalau hari seperti ini akan terjadi juga. Tapi tetap saja, hatiku masih tidak bisa menerimanya, aku masih berharap. Namun untuk hari ini, kumatikan api harapanku. Karena dadu sudah berhenti berguling dan menunjukkan hasilnya—bahwa aku sudah kalah dalam permainan ini.

 _Dia adalah orang terakhir yang kau pilih. Pasti dia adalah orang yang begitu baik kan? Tentu saja. Aku bahkan tak berani untuk membandingkan diriku dengannya mengenai siapa yang terbaik untukmu. Dia terlampau lebih baik dariku dari segi apapun kan?_

Aku tahu dia. Bahkan juga ingat betul bagaimana paras lembutnya. Aku pernah menemuinya, memberikan jalan untuk kalian. Sesuatu yang selalu menjadi penyesalanku yang tak pernah ada habisnya, namun aku selalu menutupinya atas nama cinta. Itu membuatku lebih baik. Bodoh.

Lonceng kebahagiaan menggema sampai ke langit—merayakan hatiku yang benar-benar patah dan tidak akan pernah bisa kembali menjadi satu untuknya. Hari ini pada akhirnya datang juga.

Dalam suka ataupun duka. Disisinya kini sudah ada dia—yang tak ingin kusebutkan namanya. Apapun yang terjadi, aku tak perlu untuk khawatir lagi. Karena aku sadar, akan ada orang lain yang akan terbiasa dengan nama belakangnya. Nama yang kurahapkan akan tersemat dinamaku, jika sejak awal aku tidak sebodoh ini.

 _Andaikata aku menikah dengannya._ Terkadang aku punya pikiran bodoh seperti itu. Mungkin kami akan bertengkar hanya karena berebut saluran televisi. Begitu bodoh. Tapi mungkin tidak buruk juga.

Hanya andaikata.

Dari wajah di balik renda putih itu, seulas senyuman hangat bertengger disana. Wajahnya berseri hingga ia terlihat begitu berkilauan akan cahaya kebahagiaan. Begitupun dirinya. Setapak demi setapak, menyelaraskan langkah menuju masa depan yang hanya milik kalian berdua.

Kuhembuskan nafas. Menyiapkan diri akan masa depanku sendiri.

Aku berdiri di hadapan kalian membawa hatiku yang remuk redam—yang tidak akan pernah kutunjukkan. Sudah kubilang dari awal. Aku si bodoh Lee Donghyuck.

"Donghyuck!"

Dia memelukku erat, berbisik padaku. "Kau kemana saja?"

Kulepaskan pelukannya. "Maaf ya, aku sibuk setahun terakhir ini. Kau tahu ayahku memintaku melanjutkan studi di Amerika kan?" lagi-lagi senyum bodohku keluar lagi.

"Setidaknya hubungi aku di waktu luangmu. Kau sudah seperti ditelan bumi saja."

Aku tersenyum, kemudian mencuri pandang perempuan itu sebentar.

"Kau bisa menikah juga?" ejekku seperti biasa. Konyol sekali kalau aku terlihat biru dihadapannya.

Dia mendesis kesal. "Sialan kau." Diakhiri tawa yang sudah lama sekali tidak menyapa indra pendengaranku, semakin membuat dalam diriku biru sepenuhnya. Sialan.

"Eung... kau yang dulu ya?"

Aku mengerti. Tapi tidak perlu dibicarakan. Aku tersenyum padanya sembari menarik Mark kerangkulanku. Menunjukkan kedekatan kami sebagai seorang teman. Teman, sekedar teman dekat. Status yang paling kubenci.

"Benar. Aku si Bodoh yang berteman dekat dengan makhluk super bodoh ini. Lihat dirinya? Bodoh sekali kan?" aku menarik pipi Mark sekuat mungkin membuat laki-laki itu meringis kesakitan. Itu bahkan belum cukup, Mark. Di dalam sini lebih sakit lagi.

"Kau tahu tidak? Si Bodoh ini sudah menyukaimu sejak sekolah—"

Dan Mark langsung membekap mulutku tanpa segan-segan. Khawatir jika aku membongkar semua rahasianya.

Dia mendelik padaku. "Sialan." Umpatku sembari tertawa, menertawai diriku sendiri lebih tepatnya.

Kurapikan rambutku yang jadi kusut akibat ulahnya. Kemudian tersenyum pada perempuan itu. Ini yang terakhir.

"Dia ceroboh, sering lupa menaruh barang, kekanakan dan sering menyebalkan. Jadi bawa surat cerai kemana saja, itu membantu." Aku memeluknya, mengabaikan Mark yang tidak terima akan ucapanku. Perempuan itu membisikkan rasa terima kasihnya padaku layaknya aku adalah pahlawan hidupnya. Setidaknya itu sedikit membuatku lebih baik.

Saat kami melepaskan pelukan, Mark melayangkan kembali ketidakterimaannya. "Jika kau hanya ingin mengacau, lebih baik kau pergi saja, Donghyuck sialan."

Aku tahu dia hanya bercanda. Tapi aku memang sudah berniat pergi—benar-benar pergi dari hidupnya sejak aku menerima surat undangannya. Jadi aku memeluknya kembali, sebagai tanda bahwa aku sudah meletakkan semua cintaku untuknya disini, di tempat ini.

"Mark-sialan-Lee. Selamat ya."

Aku mencoba menghirup aroma khas tubuhnya untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku akan sangat merindukannya.

"Terima kasih sudah mau datang, Donghyuck-sialan-Lee." Dia berujar pelan sepertiku. Aku tersenyum getir. Setelah ini panggilan kami akan terasa berbeda. Jika aku bisa memutar waktu, aku akan kembali di saat kami belum bertemu. Aku dengan kehidupanku. Dan dia dengan kehidupannya. Terasa adil untuk kami berdua. Tidak akan ada patah hati diantara kami. Ah mungkin hanya aku lebih tepatnya.

Jalan menuju masa depan baru yang akan ia jalani mulai sekarang akan terselimuti oleh cinta yang melimpah—bukan cintaku tentunya. Tapi setidaknya dia orang yang tepat. Jadi aku tidak ragu lagi untuk meninggalkan tempat ini. Aku meninggalkan semuanya disini. Cinta, rasa sayang, dan kasih yang selama ini aku rawat untuknya, kutinggalkan disini. Yang kubawa pulang hanyalah serpihan hatiku—aku bodoh sekali kan?

 _Untukmu yang tengah memulai mimpi besar dengan teman hidupmu ditempat ini. Aku sungguh mencoba berbahagia untukmu. Ini pengorbanan terakhirku untukmu. Berbahagialah, Mark Lee. Karena setelah ini aku tidak akan menjadi si Bodoh lagi. Aku akan mencari cinta baru dan memperjuangkannya, bukan memendamnya dan lebih memilih mengalah. Terima kasih sudah memberikanku pelajaran kalau cinta itu ada untuk diperjuangkan. Aku akan berubah._

"Lee Donghyuck!"

Mataku berkeliling mencari orang yang memanggilku. Tamu yang hadir di pernikahan Mark begitu banyak. Aku tidak bisa menerka siapa yang memanggilku barusan.

"Ya?"

Seorang laki-laki berdiri dihadapanku dengan senyum melengkung diwajahnya.

"Kau masih mengingatku?"

Dahiku menekuk. Tidak ingat dengan wajah yang sedang memandangku. Memang terlihat familiar, tapi aku masih tidak bisa mengenalinya.

"Siapa?"

Dia tertawa, mungkin kesal atau tidak habis pikir dengan ingatanku yang buruk.

"Teman sekolahmu. Kita satu kelas dulu."

Aku masih tidak punya klu sama sekali. Namun kemudian entah apa yang mencetuskannya, memori di waktu sekolah dulu muncul begitu saja diotakku. Berputar layaknya rekaman usang. Aku ingat dia!

"Lee Jeno?" ingin memastikan.

Dia tersenyum manis. Masih sama seperti dahulu aku mengenalnya. Laki-laki yang selalu membuat perempuan dikelasku mengelu-elukannya karena sikapnya yang ramah dan tentu karena ketampanannya yang begitu manis dan lembut. Tapi aku tidak begitu dekat dengannya. Aku orang yang apatis.

"Benar. Aku Jeno. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu disini, Donghyuck-ssi."

Laki-laki itu menjulurkan tangannya, aku membalasnya. "Senang juga bisa bertemu denganmu, Jeno-ssi."

Dan saat jabatan tangan kami terlepas. Entah kenapa aku merasa laki-laki ini tidak bermaksud hanya sekedar lewat dikehidupanku. _Apakah mungkin kau akan berperan lebih dari seorang figuran, Lee Jeno?_

"Boleh bertukar nomor?"

.

.

.

Gue buat apa?! /ditabok/

Gak begitu sreg sebenarnya. Tapi yaudin lah, up ajah. Penting kasih sequel kan yak :'3

Sebenernya sik gue lagi menghindari kemupengan gue ama skripshit yaw. Deadline sidang proposal januari di depan mata :'V Jadi kalau seandainya gue agak lama up, maklumin ajah yak.

Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan ^^


End file.
